1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for the pipe fitting trades, particularly in gas pipe plumbing. In particular, the invention relates to a tool for holding a T-connector in position when torquing the perpendicular third nut on the T-connector to prevent damage to the other connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
When plumbing gas lines, e.g., propane or natural gas, T-connectors with compression or flared fittings are often used to divide gas flow from a source to two or more appliances. The T-connectors are generally made of brass and include three nuts for compression fit of three copper lines. Each copper line must be flared before tightening the nut down on the T-connector. For purposes of the present application, the first and second nut will be the two that are in-line, or coaxial, while the third nut will be perpendicular to the first two, thus forming the downwardly extending leg of the “T”.
A problem occurs when torquing (either tightening or loosening) the third nut while one or both of the first and second nuts are attached to copper line. Torque applied to the third nut is transmitted to the T-connector body, which places strain on the first and/or second connections. An opposite torque should be applied to the T-connector itself to balance and counteract the torque applied to the third nut to prevent damage to the flared ends of the copper lines at the first and/or second connections. Past practice has been to use an adjustable wrench extending at an odd angle from the top of the “T” in an attempt to hold the T-connector in place while torquing the third nut. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to prevent a significant net torque against the T-connector using an adjustable wrench on the T-connector itself. If the net torque is too great, damage to the flared ends of the copper pipe could result, in which case a leak can occur.
It has not, to the inventors' knowledge, heretofore been recognized that many such leaks can be prevented if the T-connector is properly immobilized during the torquing operation. Neither has there been a satisfactory tool available to immobilize the T-connector when torquing the third nut by applying a counteracting torque to the T-connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,821, issued Aug. 2, 1994 to Lee, discloses a fan pipe holder for a soldering iron. The device comprises a plurality of opposed ribs connected by spine. The ribs and spine are bent into a desired configuration from a single sheet of flat stainless steel. This device is not suitable for holding a T-connector, since it is not sized to fit over the first two nuts of a T-connector, is not stiff enough to immobilize the T-connector, and does not include a handle.
Japanese Patent No. 54-6,126 teaches a rain-pipe holder for supporting rigid cylinders on either side of soft bellows. This device is also not suitable since it not sized to fit over the first two nuts of a T-connector, nor is it stiff enough to immobilize the T-connector when torquing the third nut. In addition, it does not include a handle.
Japanese Patent No. 08-300,267 discloses a pipe holder used when making a coaxial connection. This device uses spring-loaded clips to maintain two pipes in alignment when making a connection. It is not suitable for immobilizing a T-connector. The clips would not be strong enough to maintain a firm hold on the T-connector, even if they were positioned close enough together to both engage the T-connector. Furthermore, the handle extending between the clips does not enhance a person's leverage over what would be available simply by grasping the T-connector itself.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a T-connector holding tool and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.